


夏のクリスマス

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	夏のクリスマス

的確是不合時宜。

明明是PV拍攝完畢之後的慶功宴。  
自己居然以「正巧過路的相方」身份，就介入了其中。  
MA稔熟地向著自己打招呼的時候，心裡默默下了決定。  
絶對，絶對不能被問出特意過來的緣故。  
也不能顯得對話題太有興趣。

尤其是。  
『PV裡面那隻塗了紅蔻的手，究竟是哪位女舞者的。』

唔。  
并沒有故意詢問的。  
也并沒有特別在意這個話題。  
只是米花興高采烈地告訴自己是那位之後。  
基於最基本的禮儀一定要好好地感謝一番。

比如。  
『我家光一實在是給你添麻煩了。』  
再比如。  
『我家光一很不好摸吧，根本沒有肉。』

接著要給在旁邊把自己的臉擠成沙皮狗一般的相方。  
狠狠的一記剛仏的怒視。  
然後再自然地繼續加入話題。

要用極致的演技來掩飾此時此刻對於「我家」的竊喜。

其他人準備出發去第三攤的時候。  
剛表示要離開。  
明明作為主角的光一卻跟MA説一聲「抱歉那我也先走了」。  
就頭也不回地跟在某個桃屁後面。  
還是那種不遠不近的距離。  
停下來的話就會有胸膛碰上蝴蝶骨。

『今天剛來得真是時候，一直在跟蹤我嗎。』  
被稱為王子的人邊怪叫著「哎呀好討厭」邊裝出一副乙女的扭動姿態。  
眉眼卻透露出一股并非酒醉的微醺。

『臭老頭，喝了一點就開始發酒瘋了麼。』  
説著放緩了腳步，讓稍高的相方與自己并行。  
『我可是號稱GPS吶。』端出無懈可擊的笑容。  
好吧其實是旁敲側擊問了米花的，心裡偷偷小惡魔般地吐舌。

『但是我好高興啊。』老頭子自顧自地發言。  
『看到剛出現的時間，突然懷疑今天是聖誕節。』  
『笨蛋，現在是大夏天吶，可樂上腦了嗎。』  
看著意外坦誠的相方，大眼睛透著若有似無的驚喜。

『吶，看到剛的時候啊……』想到接下來要説的話，不禁吞吐起來。  
『就像小時候收到聖誕禮物一樣，那個叫什麼……喜不勝收？』  
對甜言蜜語苦手的S王子，此時低下了薄紅的臉隱匿在劉海中。

『難道我還會故意慰勞不吃飯的人嗎？』  
伸手捏捏又凹了一點的臉頰，唔，討厭這樣的手感。

『可是つよ，我還是好高興啊。』  
假如沒有耳朵，嘴角一定能笑到後面去！

『啊好涼。』突然幾滴冰涼滴在臉上，伸手撫摩確認。  
抬起的臉上明顯勞累的痕跡，卸妝後毫不掩飾的頹廢。  
連相方説看起來很像小偷的鬍子渣渣都長出來了。  
『什麼啊……居然是雨水。』那失望的表情卻像個小學生。  
路燈下的雨滴，折射出晶瑩的線條。

『你還真以為聖誕節下雪了吶。』  
自然地躲在相方舉起的外套下，碎步跑向候客的計程車。

虔懇的教徒在救世主誕生的日子誠摯慶祝。  
那是神贈予人們最珍貴的禮物。  
對於他來説。  
這份喜悅和感激就在身邊。


End file.
